


Spice

by Rougethecat



Category: Mino Monsters (Video Games)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, FML, I MENT TO CHOSE PREVIEW, I guess???, I have tainted this fandom, I think?, Im bad at this man, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Maybe - Freeform, My First Smut, Porn With Plot, RIP, Rouge is a dum dum, Science, Smut, Thought of this at one, WHY DID I POST IT LAST TIME UGHHHHHHHH, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?, carrier male, headcanons, i made the guardians assholes whoops., on AO3 anyways, probably the first work in the fandom, so many headcanon, yes you heard me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-20 14:25:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9495650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rougethecat/pseuds/Rougethecat
Summary: He liked his scent. The way tingled at his nostrils. Spice. That was the first thing he thought of. A delicious sweet  and spicy spice that could stain his scales for days, but it's not like that he minded it. Oh no. He would ravish that fire mino's sweet sweet-Ragnarth shook the thoughts away and looked at Blazonier laying in the sand. If only he knew how his SCENT affected the dark mino and he couldn't stop the words falling out from his jaws."Do you want any help with that?"In which the former Lord of Chaos offers to help the Hero of Evolution with his...problem...





	

**Author's Note:**

> WHAT HAVE I DONE UGH WHY AM I DOING THIS

Ragnarath didn't know how it had come to this.  
  
  


After his defeat, he was cornered by the Guardians. They were eager to end him for his wicked plans to rule Windward Isles, but someone stood in the way. They stood in the path of the five guardians. The guardians that they befriended.

Who were they?

Blazonier. That's who. The Hero of Evolution was protecting him? Why? He was good as dead after what he had done.

"Why?" He asked at that time, barely clinging onto life,"why do you want to keep me alive?"

Ragnarath knew the answer. He knew, but would this Blazonier, the reincarnation of the one from long ago, have a same reason?

The fire mino turned to him, gentle sky blue eyes stared into his own glowing eyes and it took all of his will to not look away in sorrow. It was different now. The fire Mino barely knew him. He couldn't stand the guilt and pain.

"Because...it must be lonely right?" He asked the fallen Mino,"being unloved?"

"..."

Ragnarath couldn't say anything after that.  
  
  
  


So with some Guardian Candy -which Ragnarath happily took. After all, who doesn't love candy?-, the team of Minos took him back their home. To the beach at the Water Island. Windward Isles was in a blissful peace. Minos crying out in joy on every island. They were saved! Exhausted and weary, the Hero of Evolution smiled, watching as his teammates interacted with each other before going to the shore of the beach.

 _'He'd always love star-gazing'_  Ragnarath thought, _'even as an overly confident Blazel.'_

The dark Mino turned his head to the Minos chattering cheerfully, heart wrenching when he saw Firecat and Volcanine touching noses. He turned back to the Blazonier and padded towards him, laying beside the Hero on the sand.

The fire Mino turned to him, the moon and stars reflecting into his sky blue eyes. Ragnarath froze. For a second, life from long ago seemed to pass. Those eyes, for a brief moment, were dull and glassy. He could feel the losing warmth of the Mino's body and the life draining from him, taking his last breath-

"Are you okay?"

He blinked. Once. Twice. Ragnarath stared at the fire Mino in front of him.

"Sorry" he mumbled hesitantly, glaring at the sand,"I spaced out."

"Uh...hey it's fine" the fire Mino waved off his response awkwardly.

The two fell into an awkward silence. Blazonier continued to watch the stars as Ragnarath stared at him.  
  
  


_The Dark Guardian flew over to water island, landing in the rock with the other four guardians and some other Minos. He frowned at the four. What was a Gravolith, a Blazonier, a Crocodon and an Ersa doing here?_

_He looked at the others who seemed to speak to the Ersa, while the other three just watched. The Blazonier looked at Ragnarath with their sky blue eyes._

_"You must be The Guardian of Darkness right?"_

_He huffed at the time,"and if I was?"_

_The fire Mino chuckled,"Well it's very nice to meet you. Not a lot of Minos has heard of you."_

_The dragon snorted,"and why are you telling me this?"_

_"You're lonely right?" He asked,"it must be lonely...being unloved and unappreciated."_  
  
  


Ragnarath shook his head of the painful memories that lingered in his mind.

"You seem to really like the stars" he commented, the familiar words slipping from his jaws.

The weasel-like Mino turned to him,"uh yeah I liked to star-gaze. Even as a Blazel."

Ragnarath only nodded and looked at dark twinkling sky. He didn't know what to say to the fire Mino. Plunged in awkward silence, the Blazonier parted his mouth to speak again when-

"Hey Blazonier!"

The fast flutter of wings approached the two. It was Zuptera. The silence broke and the sweet scent of the fire Mino's relief filled his nostrils.

"Are you gonna join the rest?"

The fire Mino shook his head,"I would love too but all that battling left me exhausted"

The air Mino sighed,"but hey at least eat something! Or drink a health potion!"

Blazonier laughed lightly,"fine fine Zuptera."

He stood on his hind legs and padded away, leaving the dark Mino alone. Ragnarath watched as the Hero of Evolution chatted a bit with his teammates giving light laughs as he reached his neck down to munch on a fire berry. The Dark Guardian was so engrossed in watching the scene before him, that he didn't notice a white Mino padding up to him.

"You miss him don't you?"

The dark Mino turned, eyes narrowed,"why are you asking me this Stratascend? I thought you and the others were going to stay far away from me."

The Air Guardian huffed,"just because we still hate you for what happened doesn't mean we can't talk to you."

Ragnarath scoffed,"not like you didn't talk to me before."

"That was a long time ago and you know it Ragnarath"

"So what?" He rose, glaring at the Air Mino,"if you all didn't fear me so much to shut me out I would've never done such things." He looked at the other Minos who watched the two interact.

"Go back to Terrahorn before he yaps at me for  _'stealing'_  you" he growled and took off.  
  
  


Blazonier frowned, watching the dark Mino fly away.

"What was all that about?" Zuptera grumbled.

"I'm gonna go find out" the fire Mino states.

"I'll go too-!"

"No Zuptera...I feel like I should go alone. You go have fun. I'll be back okay?"

"Alright bro.." The air Mino replied hesitantly, patting his head -which caused the fire Mino to grumble a bit- before leaving to join others.

Blazonier watched for a moment before starting his way to the waterfall.  
  
  


Ragnarath was startled to here the sound of water splashing. He turned, about to give speak some rude thing to the newcomer, only to have the words melt away. The fire Mino was struggling to swim, thick fur too heavy and wild currents threatening to pull the Blazonier over the edge.

Panic flooded the dark Mino's system, flying over to scoop the other out of the water current and back to the mossy rock in the center. To have the fire Mino's back pressed against his chest... he felt warm. Even soaked in ice cold water, he was still warm. Once he set the Blazonier down, he almost  _ALMOST_  wrapped his wing around the fire Mino. He bitterly watched as the Mino set himself on fire to dry himself.

"Why are you here?" He asked gruffly.

The fire Mino turned to him, fur dry and fluffed up.

"I saw what happened" he replied,"just what was that all about?"

Ragnarath looked at him and faced the sky again and before asking,"What do you know about the legend?"

"What do you mean?" Blazonier frowned, but looked up at the sky with him.

"The Guardians, myself, everything that you've heard of in the past."

The fire Mino looked down and spoke of everything that he'd heard, all the way until the fire Mino's death. Which was tackling Ragnarath, even with such low health, and taking a killer slash to the neck. It seemed like him, the Blazonier supposed. After all, he was always confident in his abilities.  
  
  


Imagine his surprise when one word bubbled from Ragnarath's mouth,"wrong"

The tone was shaky and the fire Mino looked at him, shocked to see the dark Mino look so shaken. So...guilty?

"It's wrong." He rasped,"you never jumped at me. That's not how you died...that pool manipulated that vision..."

"What do you mean?" Blazonier was confused,"what are you talking about? How...how did I die thousands of years ago?"

Ragnarath's bright eyes looked at Blazonier wearily.

"You'll find out" He grumbled,"soon. One day."

The fire Mino said no more.  
  
  


Time slowly ticked passed and the only Mino that Ragnarath seemed to be comfortable talking with was Blazonier. Zuptera just made everything awkward. Hogward was grumpy and silent. Allura was FAR too cheery for his tastes -although he did admit that she was probably the second closest Mino he was comfortable with-. Alaking was too serious about everything and just seemed to look down at him -Just how did anyone enjoy being around him, the dark Mino had NO idea-. Voltrix was nice, but he just blabbered or said nothing at all. A handful, he was sure, were too afraid to come up and talk to him. The guardians just seemed to  _STILL_  hate him -which he found it extremely annoying-.

He had to look at the bright said of things. He WAS closer to the weasel-like fire Mino then before and they just chatted like old friends. Of course, at first it was pretty awkward but the confident fire Mino just knew how to unlock his little gate of protection. Ragnarath wasn't surprised, after all, they did meet a thousand years ago.

Lately, however, Blazonier seemed a bit...odd. He had spotted the fire Mino sometimes rolling around in herbs or garlic, which covered his natural scent completely. Sometimes, he would see him walk out at night. Odd. Just what was going on?  
  
  


Blazonier laid in the sand, groaning slightly. The heat that bubbled inside him did not cease, but instead grew. His heat was coming soon and he despised it greatly, having to miss out while he had to deal with...this.

A few decades ago, a new gene sprouted up to grow the population to make up for the lack of females. That gene was carrier males, allowing some males the ability to produce offspring. What was the difference between a female and a male? Well females had a pinkish tint in their red fur and their pinkish fur was a lot more fluffy than silky, to keep offspring warm. With carrier males? Their fur was slightly fluffier than the average male and not only that, they have pinkish tint that pops up when they evolve into a Blazingnite -luckily, it fades away when they evolve again-. Blazonier snorted and rested his head on the warm sand. That was a nightmare for sure. It was the first time he experienced heat and well...it wasn't pleasant whatsoever. He felt bad for the females. They had to deal with this very few months, just how were they able to handle it?

Blazonier let out a small whine, watching the lapping waves of the cool blue ocean. He was far away from the beach everyone else was at, not wanting to accidentally attract any male Minos that were his teammates. The fire Mino knew that the others knew  _WELL_  enough to stay away from him during this time. However, one of them was curious for the reason to stray away from the area and well... Curiosity killed the Firecat.  
  
  


Ragnarath had only gotten a few Zuppy-lengths from the fire Mino when he caught a whiff of Blazonier's scent. He liked his scent. The way tingled at his nostrils. Spice. That was the first thing he thought of. A delicious sweet and spicy spice that could stain his scales for days, but it's not like that he minded it. Oh no. He would ravish that fire mino's sweet sweet-

Ragnarth shook the thoughts away and looked at Blazonier laying in the sand. If only he knew how his  _SCENT_  affected the dark Mino and he couldn't stop the words falling out from his jaws.

"Do you want any help with that?"

The fire Mino turned, shock erupting in those pale blue eyes. His fur fluffed up.

"W-what?"

"Do you want any help with your heat?"

Ragnarath took in a deep breath of the intoxicating scent.

"W-why..." he whimpered,"d-do you w-want to help me?"

The fire Mino paws the sand gently, fur rippling. Ragnarath gently scoops up the other Mino with his claws, pressing the warm Mino against his chest. Blazonier's tail swished around wildly, as he let out small purrs and whimpers.

"I never told you how you actually died a thousand years ago right?" The dark Mino asked, a faint blush crept up his face.

The fire Mino in his claws seemed to have calmed down a bit, enough to speak without a shutter or slur of pre-heat.

"No"

The dark Mino gave a slight hum, burying himself deep into the fire Mino's scent,"you died trying to protect me?"

"W-what?" Blazonier looked at him,"but didn't you defeat the guardians?"

"Barely." Ragnarath replied blandly,"I was about to die from Hydrabyss but..." he looked away,"you jumped in the way..."

Silence.

"We were mates Blazonier" He hold the fire Mino in his claws,"we were mates."

Blazonier closed his eyes, resting his head against the former Lord of Chaos,"That's why it's so familiar..." he murmured.

Ragnarath pressed the fire Mino closer to him, earning a whine from the Mino. Thousands of years ago, Blazonier was just a normal male and now? Well he's definitely a male...but with female characteristics, like being in heat and that pinkish fur when he was a Blazingnite.

"How close are you to your heat?" The dark Mino asked.

"Close" the other hummed slightly,"I should be going to the forest by now."

"Why?"

There was a possessive tone in his voice, causing Blazonier to shiver.

"I-I made a makeshift den" he replied quietly, squeaking when the dark Mino rose, clutching him close with a claw.

"Can I stay with you?"

"S-sure..." his face heated up as he squirmed a bit in Ragnarath's claws.

The dragon-like Mino in folded his wings and flew off to the forest, cradling the fire Mino in his claw. All the other Minos ,on the other side of the beach, watch him take off.  
  
  


"Should we be concerned?" Firecat asked looking at Allura.

"I don't think so." The water Mino replied, looking at Zuptera.

"Hey don't look at me!" the butterfly-like Mino shook his head,"I don't know what goes on in that Dark Mino's head." (A/N: is Ragnarath gay or European? hmm...)

Slowly, one by one, all of the Minos had their heads turned to the guardians, who were chatting to themselves.  
  
  


Ragnarath landed and settled Blazonier down, who nearly whined at the loss.

"Where is your den?" He asked.

"It's only for a while,"he mumbled, walking on fours.

The Dark Guardian only followed him into a cave. It was dark, but he could see the large nest of moss, lined with flowers and vines.

 _'Prefect for two Minos,'_  he thought with a purr of approval, going in after the fire Mino.

He on his side and grabbed the fire Mino, pressing him against his chest once more before wrapping his wings around the weasel-like Mino. Blazonier yelped and his body seemed to heat up slightly. Ragnarath chuckled, nuzzling the back of the Hero of Evolution's head affectionately. Blazonier let out a small purr, no doubt embarrassed that he was making such noises in front of a Mino. The Mino that posed a threat thousands of years ago, of all the Minos he made these noises in front of. He made them in front of him.

Yet...it was familiar in a way. Like a memory. Ragnarath, rested his head on top of his, sharing their warmth, wings wrapped around his long, slender body. It was then he realized that the dark Mino he managed to distract him from his heat. With a silent thank you on his muzzle, Blazonier fell asleep.  
  
  


Opening his blue eyes, Blazonier nearly yelped at the coiled feeling in his stomach. Everything was hot. Too hot. Which was odd since he was a fire Mino and could stand practically any high temperature. He shifted his position in discomfort, the den felt stuffy and he was probably weighing his fur down in sweat already.

Ragnarath awoke to the strong scent of intoxicating spices and slight bitterness of distress.

"Blazonier?" He murmured, mind alright slightly foggy from the scent.

The fire Mino whimpered and whined in response, breaths coming out in quick pants.

"You're in heat aren't you?" He nearly growled and held the fire Mino close to him.

Blazonier only whimpered, pressing his muzzle under Ragnarath's head. The dark Mino let out a low possessive growl and quickly, he pinned the fire Mino down and nuzzled his neck. The weasel-like Mino whimpered as he rasped his tongue over his warm fur. Blazonier gave a small whine of pleasure as he a pampered and groomed by the Mino above him. The dark Mino licks his neck down nuzzling the ring of gold around the base of the fire Mino's neck and licking a bit down his chest. Ragnarath pulls away, causing a small whine of loss from the weasel-like Mino.

The dragon-like Mino started into those pale blue eyes. The eyes that reminded him of Stratascend's beautiful blue skies.

"But your eyes have the prettiest shade of blue" he murmured and reached down to nuzzle the squirming Blazonier, earning a soft mewl from the fire Mino.

Ragnarath soon pulled away, with Blazonier in a daze.

"S' good..." he slurred, eyes half-lidded," more please..."

The dark Mino chuckled, bending down and lapping his tongue down the fire Mino's stomach. Blazonier whimpered and panted, head tossed back with tongue lolling out. Ragnarath let a low purr rumble from his throat, licking the fur around the weasel-like Mino's erection, earning pleasured noises from the receiving Mino.

It was all too much. That scent was tugging at him, telling him to mate. To breed the Mino under him. To mate the male and fill him up with his seed. To claim the Blazonier as his. Ragnarath let out a low possessive growl, causing a whimper of submission from the Mino below him.

He nuzzled the fire Mino again, a bit more roughly, before turning him over with a paw. Blazonier let out a low whine, paws scuffing the floor. Ragnarath nuzzled the back of Blazonier's head, who purred and leaned against it slightly. Tails entwined and a claw under the fire Mino's belly, Ragnarath lined his member with Blazonier's entrance, nuzzling the back of the Mino's head tenderly. Blazonier purred happily at the shared warmth, no doubt his heat was being soothed.

The dark Mino soon slowly pushed into the fire Mino, causing the Blazonier to whine. The fire Mino clawed at the ground as Ragnarath pushed into him, as if trying to move away from the source of pain. The dark Mino nuzzled him in reassurance, holding onto the struggling Mino a bit tighter. He gave murmur in reassurance and Blazonier's struggles slowly ceased. They stayed like this for a while to get the fire Mino below Ragnarath to get used to his length. The dark Mino didn't mind. The walls were warm and moist, but mostly just plain warm. Much warmer than having Blazonier's fluffy body pressed against him. A whimper snapped the dark Guardian out of his thoughts, groaning when the fire Mino trusted his hips back. 

A low growl rippled through the dark Mino as he slammed in and out of Blazonier's entrance, the Mino under him giving out cries of pure pleasure. Ragnarath panted and growled in possessiveness and pleasure. This Mino was his mate. His mate. His. Blazonier whimpered in pleasure at his heat being satisfied, the feeling of being full and emptiness ran like a cycle. His head pressed against the crook of Ragnarath's shoulder, panting, whining as the dragon-like Mino nuzzles him again. Warmth built up in his body, giving out a cry of pleasure as the dark Mino hit a specific spot. Ragnarth growled and processed to hit again the spot in force, receiving more cries of wonderful pleasure from the fire Mino's soft muzzle. The dark Mino purred and nuzzled the pleasured Blazonier, only whimpering in pleasure. Ranarath grunted and turned in even more harshly. He was close. Blazonier bucked his hips back, panting, moaning, begging for more. The dark Mino happily obeyed, slamming harshly into the fire Mino several times before he grunted and groaned, realizing his seed into the fire Mino. Blazonier shivered at the odd feeling and only yelped when Ragnarth wrapped his large wings around the weasel-like Mino and laid down. There, the dark Mino gently groomed Blazonier's head and neck until they both slowly fell asleep.

 

"Zuptera?"

The water Mino looked at the charging air Mino, face bloomed a bright Theifums red. Alaking looked at the butterfly-like Mino in confusion.

"What's wrong?"

"I-I just saw something I should not have.."

Firecat snorted,"Yes I can scent a hint of Blazonier's heat scent on you" 

The feline fire Mino wrinkled her nose. Zuptera's face flushed in a darker shade of red.

"So?" Hogward grunted,"spit it out."

Zuptera sputtered something in reply before choking out the words,"Blazonier...Ragnarath..."

"THEY DID THAT?!" Firecat shrieked.

Her mate, Volcanine, winced at her high voice.

"I called it!" A voice cried out and all the Minos turned to the source.

It was Stratascend. Looks like they'll have questions to ask. Plenty of questions...

 

**Author's Note:**

> *Rouge is ded*


End file.
